


Peggy's Polka Dot Dress

by fields_of_falafel



Series: The Misadventures of the Modern Hams [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kid Fic, and eliza is a cinnamon roll, angelica is the definition of 'fight me', peggy is such a lil smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody, and I repeat, nobody insults Peggy's dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy's Polka Dot Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Peggy has nicknames for her sisters because Angelica is an awfully long word for a little kid to say so Angelica goes by Angie and Eliza just goes by 'Liza, nothing big just a heads-up.
> 
> Also as a heads-up just in case I didn't make it clear down below:  
> Peggy is 5  
> Eliza is 6  
> Angelica is 7

Peggy’s first day of kindergarten had been fantastic. Her teacher was very nice to her and almost as pretty as Mommy, the kids who sat at her table were very nice and best of all she had on her brand new dress. It had polka dots. She was very excited about the polka dots. 

Peggy had been scared about being separated from her big sisters for the entire day but Angie had promised they'd see each other at recess. Plus ‘Liza had given her a big hug. Peggy liked ‘Liza’s big hugs. 

Every minute that morning was a new adventure for Peggy that she almost forgot about recess. She got preoccupied with learning time and then they were coloring. Peggy was very happy that her teacher liked her drawing and offered to hang it up. Peggy said no, because she had to show Mommy. 

Recess came and the teacher ushered her and her new friends out to the playground. It was very big, bigger than any playground Peggy had played on. She was supposed to wait for Angie and ‘Liza but there was a slide. Peggy never could resist a slide. She ran over to the slide and got in line behind a boy that was a lot taller than she was. That was okay though, since most people were bigger than Peggy. 

For some reason the boy turned around and looked at Peggy. Peggy didn't like his face, it had a very mean look on it. He didn't look very nice. 

“Your dress is stupid.” He said and then began laughing with his friends. Peggy didn't like this. She thought her dress was nice, Mommy and Angie and ‘Liza had told her that her dress was nice. Why did he not think her dress was nice? Was it because he didn't have a dress of his own? Peggy was very confused and very hurt.

“It is not!” She said with all the indignation her tiny body could muster. 

“Nobody likes polka dots!” He stuck his tongue out at her. Peggy felt very sad. She liked polka dots. 

“Excuse me?” Angie’s voice sounded behind her. Instantly Peggy felt okay. This was Angie’s Really Mad voice but it was also Angie’s Big Sister voice and Peggy liked that voice. ‘Liza came up to stand besides Peggy and put a protective arm around her. 

The boy looked just a little scared now, since both ‘Liza and Angie were taller than he was. Though, he still puffed out his chest and said, “I said her dress is stupid.”

Angie’s face turned bright red. “You don’t get to say that about my sister.” And before Peggy’s young five-year-old eyes Angie stepped forward and punched the boy, right in his face.

~~~

Twenty minutes later Angie, ‘Liza and Peggy were sitting in the principal’s office and she had on a Mean Adult look. Peggy saw that look on her parents sometimes and it meant something Bad was happening. She was on the phone and ‘Liza said that she was talking to Mama. Angie was pouting on the other side of ‘Liza and wasn’t saying anything.

The principal said a quick goodbye and then turned to the three girls.

“You three know you’ve done a very bad thing, right?” The principal told them in her Adult Voice.

“He was being mean to Peggy. He got what he deserved.” Angie replied with every ounce of resentment she could muster. The principal did not look happy.

“That’s not the story I heard, Angelica. And you know it’s not nice to punch people.”  
Angie crossed her arms. “He got what he deserved.”

The principal looked very mad now. “We’ll talk more when your mother arrives.” She got up from her chair. “Don’t move one inch.” She closed the door behind her.

Peggy could see that Angie was very mad too. She felt bad now, because she’d gotten Angie in trouble. If she hadn’t worn her dress today this wouldn’t have happened.

“Hey ‘Liza, Angie?” Peggy was the first to break the silence.

‘Liza wrapped a comforting arm around her younger sister. Even Angie stopped looking so mad and smiled at her.

“Is my dress stupid?”

Her two sisters smiled at her and ‘Liza took the time to press a kiss to her forehead. “Your dress is the best.”

“You look very pretty.” Angie added, beckoning for Peggy to come sit between the two of them. They both slung an arm around her.

“Angie?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Are you going to get in big trouble? The principal looked mad.”

Angie laughed. “No, Peggs. Don’t worry.”

“Okay.”

Five minutes after that the principal came in with Mama.

“Mama!” Peggy cried, hopping out of her chair to wrap her arms around her middle.

Mama smiled at her and leaned down to talk to her. “You okay, baby?”

“Uh-huh!”

“That’s good. Can you tell me what happened?”

Peggy looked down at the ground. “The boy was mean to me.”

“What did he do?”

“He called my dress stupid and then Angie punched him.”

“So did I!” ‘Liza lied. Peggy was confused because that’s not what happened but let it slide. However, Mama and Angie knew that if Angie was going to get punished, then so was ‘Liza.

“Thanks, baby. Here, go sit down with your sisters while I talk to your principal.” Peggy sat back down between the two.

“Mrs. Schuyler-” The principal began.

“Call me Catherine, please.”

“Catherine.” She cleared her throat. “As you’re most likely well aware of, this school has a no violence policy.”

“And you’re trying to convince me that my daughters wrongfully broke that policy because they were defending their little sister.” Mama said dryly.

The principal looked uncomfortable and cleared her throat again. “Well, ma’am, it is school policy, you must understand. The two of them must be expelled.”

Mama was silent for a moment and so the principal continued. “This isn’t the first incident we’ve had with little Angelica here besides. I believe she may be a bit of a problem child and it seems as though she’s roping her sisters into it as well.”

Mama stared down at the floor and crossed her arms. “Is that what you believe now?”

The principal held her ground. “Yes ma’am.”

“Then please, tell me, why I haven’t heard anything about the boy that was bullying my child getting in trouble? Or why all of these other incidents you speak of have been nothing more than disputes over whose turn it is on the slide? Why are you accusing my daughter of being excessively and increasingly violent when she was defending her sister from a bully? What is this school’s policy on bullies? Perhaps you should enforce that as well as your nonviolence policy, I’m sure it’d be just as, if not more, beneficial to the children. Have you ever thought of that?”

The principal was silent.

“That’s what I expected. Come on girls, time to go get your things. We’re leaving.”

Peggy caught Angie smirking at the principal on the way out, and had to do her best to keep from laughing.

After their things were packed and they were all buckled up in the car Mama turned back to look at them.

“It looks like it’s been a difficult morning for you three, how about we grab some ice cream and head home?” It was a unanimous decision.

When they were all seated at one of the bright red tables at the ice cream place was when Mama started talking in her Adult Voice.

“Angelica.” Angie immediately turned away from her ice cream – strawberry with whipped cream and a cherry – and looked at her mother.

“You know that it’s not right to punch people. Why did you do it?”

Angie looked down at her feet. “Angelica. I’m talking to you.”

She looked back up at her mother. “He was being mean to Peggy.”

“Is than an excuse to punch him?”

“It should be.”

“Angelica.”

“No, Mama.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“I wanted to protect Peggy.”

“I know you did. But is it better to solve problems with words or with fists?”

“Words.”

“That’s right. I’m not mad at you, don’t worry. You just need to know that it does not help anyone to fight.”

“I know.”

“It’s good that you were standing up for your sister, though. But next time, use your words. You know you can.” Mama placed a hand on Angie’s shoulder and a little semblance of a smile appeared on her face.

“Mama?” Peggy piped up after a minute. She couldn’t help it, it wouldn’t get out of her mind.

“Yes, hon?”

“Is my dress stupid?”

Mama smiled. “Do you think it’s stupid?”

Peggy looked down at her polka dots and smiled. “Nope.”

“There’s your answer.”

The next week Peggy walked into her new school with a brand-new polka dot dress and Angie started tae-kwon-do classes, much to everyone’s satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D 
> 
> fun fact i cried like three times while writing this  
> i hit myself right in the honey nut feelios  
> i care too much about my smol bean margarita schuyler


End file.
